Preussen Dominion
"Nie besiegt , immer siegreich" -Preussean proverb The Preussen Dominion is an Empire of 65,000,000 people, spreading over an island archipelago and lands on a nearby continent. The Empire is currently ruled by Otto Groter, Arch-elector of the Old Byrian Empire, Master of the Red Archipelago, and Grand Emperor of Preussen. The great islands and continental lands consisting this empire are his domain. He protects his people at all costs against those who would suppress them. He is aided in his rule by his Chancellor and Military Council, who never let the people down. Lang Lebe Preussen! Note: Economic spending is moderate, and balanced. Naval Strength TBA Customs In Preussen, laws are set in place that order a parent to send his child to a school or learning center as soon as he/she has learned basic language. The only recesses from school during this time are a one-month a year rest, select days of celebration, and one week for rest. Laws also order that, when a person has reached the age of 16, it is compulsory for him/her to undergo at least one month of military training. The type of training (one type of training for each armed forces section) is determined by his/her bodybuild, strength, intelligence, perception, eyesight and psychological and medical conditions. The reason for this is so that, in time of war, the person can be fully or partially ready for combat, thus decreasing needed training time. After this, it is not compulsory to join the armed forces, except in time of war. These laws apply to both genders (in Preussen, women are regarded as the equals of men). Crime in Preussen is very low, due to the fact that streets are well lit at night, and no large criminal organization can survive for long, due to police actions. Mugging only occurs in alleys, which people are advised to stay clear of. Criminal organizations are easily found, due to the fact that the police will search every nook and cranny of a criminal hotspot with regularity. The police also places a plainclothes agent in every bank, monetary deposit, and valuable resources area in order to counter robbers. An agent is armed with an easily concealable yet high-powered handgun, and carries a small radio device that sends a signal when a button is pressed. If a person commits a crime, he is put on trial. If this person is rich, he, instead of being tried by an usual court, is tried by a court composed of men hand-picked by the Chancellor himself, in order to prevent corruption by bribes. A judge has himself and his family placed in protection if a death threat is credible. Punishment can range from a fine, to some days in jail, to a life sentence. A death sentence is only carried out if the crime committed is especially damaging, heinous, and irreparable. Preussean military doctrine is based generally around the protection of the land, sea, and air controlled by Preussen. It is rare for Preussan military forces to go on an offensive, and it is almost always with allies to support them. In Preussean society, women are seen to be equal to men. This is due to the fact, that in Preussen's case, women have been the equal of men, many times in their history. Preussen's military treats their soldiers as being valuable for the defense of the country. Therefore, it is encouraged that every soldier do their best to stay out of danger, and in tip-top fighting ability, and to rescue and heal wounded allies if necessary. However, if it does not interfere with the mission, it is allowed to help civilians who are in a war zone. If an enemy prisoner is captured, he/she is treated with respect, and is not to be harmed. If a soldier is found engaging in despicable actions against civilians or POWs, he/she will be immediately imprisoned until trial, where he/she is tried. The sentence, at best, is a year or more in prison, with no chance of parole. The legal tender in Preussen is called a Minze.(value is roughly 1.5 USD) History The exact formation date of Preussen is not known. However, it is known that a people known as the Old Byrian Empire once lived here before Preussen. This is known from a record kept by an ancient traveler who visited the islands where Preussen now stands. Preussen went on a rise in strength, eventually holding sway over all the lands in its Empire. One thing left behind by the Byrian Empire is Castle Wachsen. It is a large fortress, made of a black, thick stone, which is believed to be volcanic. This seems unusual, due to the fact that the Preussen Home Isles have no features indicating the presence or conditions necessary for volcanic stone to be created. It is now used as a base of operations for Naval Command. Important Characters King Otto Groter, leader of the country. Aging, authoritative, loud, and patronizing, he has sat on the throne for nearly 60 years. Grand Admiral Erich Hunter, leader of the Prussian Navy. Well-loved, a brilliant tactical mind, and some daring combine to make him a very respectable commander. Anya Kolyana is a commando of the Preussean Navy. She has taken and succeeded in missions which others considered suicidal or impossible. Her agility and stealth have helped her well in her career. Polso Bormen, the leader of the Black Band, a notorious outlaw group. Extremely deadly and holding a grudge against Gardenancer. Category:Nation Homepage